Made to Be Together
by KillerOutside
Summary: After a series of arrests, Edward moves from LA to Forks to live with his cousin Jasper, and family. Edward meets Bella and wants a relationship. Bella wants to stay free and single. When Edward learns her dirty secret, will he use it against her?
1. Of Planes and Trains

**Mkay, so I had this little gem pop into my head after my super boring Chapter 3 of Being Bella Swan. And I ran with it. Super super exciting if you were to read and actually review! I want to thank the people who have read and reviewed my first story! You've given me the motivation to write this second story! My husband hates you, though, because all I do now is sit around with the laptop. :) Enjoy! This one's for you.**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

Jasper and his itty bitty girlfriend met me at the airport. I resisted the urge to pinch her cheeks instead of shake her hand as Jasper introduced her as Alice Brandon. If the stewardess had given me one or two more mini bottles I probably would have pinched her cheeks, but I blew that chance when she saw me looking down her shirt. She didn't come back to my seat the whole flight. Not that it was a particularly long flight, it just would have been nice to have some alcoholic beverages for the road. Or the sky. Whatever.

Alice took Jasper's hand after she shook mine and I threw my messenger bag over my shoulder.

"You guys could have just hired me a car. This formal airport meeting was really unnecessary." I laughed, Alice laughed, and Jasper shook his head. It took a lot to shake that guy. I hadn't seen him in about eleven years when we were around 6 years old. Apparently he was thinking the same thing.

"My last memory of you was you eating lines of ants as they walked by your sandbox. I suppose that leads up to why you're here now, huh? Doing lines?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, smiling lightly and I punched him in the shoulder.

"They tasted like lemons. I was 6." We walked in silence for a few beats and I didn't mention his incredibly uncouth call out of my drug use in front of his girlfriend. I mean, I'm sure she already knew exactly why I was here and moving in with her boyfriend's family, but damn.

"Jas and I are going out with some friends tonight if you want to come, Edward." I had a feeling Alice was trying to lighten the mood. "I know it's your first night here, so if you just want to relax, that's fine."

I deliberately leaned around Jasper and smiled at Alice. "I might take you up on that offer, Alice. It would be nice to meet some more hospitable people." I punched Jasper's shoulder again for effect. "Douche." Everyone helped me grab a bag as it came off the belt, but Jasper took the bag from Alice and carried two. Such a gentleman. My parents had taken the liberty of either eBaying most of my shit to pay for my court cases or shipping it out ahead of me to Forks.

When we got out to the parking lot, Jasper unlocked a black Chevy Blazer and I gave him an incredulous look. "I thought you were into cars. This is a soccer mom's ride." He was throwing my bags in the back.

"Yeah, it's my mom's. She said I could take it because I couldn't fit your entire wardrobe in my 1967 Alfa Romeo Spider."

I tipped my imaginary hat at him and tossed my own bag in the back. Alice was already in the back seat of the car, but I had to be chivalrous and at least fight her a little to take the passenger seat.

"Alice, ride up front with your man. I'll nap in the back until we get to town. Seriously."

She shrugged, climbed over the middle console and I got a nice look up her skirt. I already missed my girls back home. It's not like I'd have a problem meeting any here, it would just take a week or two. And maybe I didn't want to wait that long. It'd been a long time since I waited that long. Alice and Jasper were babbling up front and fighting over the radio. I spread myself out across the back seat of the Blazer and closed my eyes.

Six months ago was my first arrest. They found my friends and me sleeping in a car in a parking lot at 4am. It was like a scene from a movie. One of the cops tapped on the glass and when we woke up there were flashlights streaming in through every window. The car was still smokey. Looking back, it probably wasn't the best place to smoke up, but you know. Your judgment is cloudy. My parents picked all of us up from jail. I was grounded for about two weeks. My friends had it much worse, but my parents were going the route of treating me like I was an adult. Let's face it. I'm not. Two months after that I was drunk and crashed my friend's new Mustang into his garage door. I'm not even sure if he gave me the keys or if I just took them, but we're not friends and his parents called the cops on me. My parents picked me up again, but they let me stay there overnight to try to let it sink in. It wasn't too bad. People were friendly enough. I guess they thought this dimpled, copper-haired kid shouldn't be in there. Just last month was the final straw. I'd been raiding Dr. Dad's medicine cabinet for quite a while, and I'd always been pretty smart about it. Well, I guess the old man labeled something wrong because I passed the fuck out in Spanish class and fell out of my desk. I remember coming to long enough to vomit on someone's shoes before passing out again. They called the ambulance, and then my dad to let him know I was on my way in. I woke up two days later with my dad and mom standing at the foot of the bed with their arms folded. They decided one kid was one kid too many and it was off to Forks for me so they could continue their perfect lives alone together.

I assume Jasper's mom felt sorry for me. I mean, her sister was giving up her only child. I didn't really have any other family I could go to. It was either this or boarding school, and I could probably get into quite a bit of shit at a school that expects you to be an adult.

A slender finger poked me in the back and I rolled my head around to see what they wanted. Alice was smiling and Jasper wasn't around. I rolled over and sat up, palming my eyes. "Are we here?"

"Yep. In Forks, anyway. Jasper's getting gas." She took advantage of his absence and turned the radio from a country station to something a bit more upbeat. How the hell do they even have country stations way up here? "I can't understand how he listens to that shit."

I shrugged and glanced out the window. Moss draped trees for miles. We must be at the only gas station in town. Holy Christ, where did my parents send me? I turned back around when I heard the click of a lighter. Alice had cracked her window and was taking a drag off a half-smoked joint. My heart melted.

Leaning forward, I wrapped my fingers around her hand and pulled it towards my mouth. She laughed and glanced back at me, smoke curling out from her lips. I inhaled with my eyes closed and released her hand, leaning back against my seat. I rolled down the window and stuck my head out, blowing the smoke at Jasper. "Your girlfriend's not so bad." He didn't even look up. It really did take a lot to get a rise out of him.

"She's not too bad." He looked through the window at her and winked. She giggled and exhaled more smoke from her nose. I pulled my head back through the window and leaned forward onto the center console. "So this gathering of friends you're meeting with tonight." She cocked her eyebrow and raised the joint back to my lips. I took a drag and continued. "Are there any others there like you? I mean, minus the relationship." I jabbed my thumb out the window at Jasper.

"There are a few. Jessica's single. Rose is taken. Lauren is single this week, I think?" She tapped her chin. "There's Bella, but Bella isn't really like me."

"Well that's no good then. I think I'll take you up on your offer tonight, Alice. It'll be nice to meet your friends."

"Jesus, give you a little pot and suddenly you're more than willing to hang out with us back woods people." She grinned to show she was joking, but I felt a little bit like an ass anyway.

"I just didn't know if you were my kind of people or if I was agreeing to go play Bingo at the local retirement community, you know? Nothing personal, I just don't like Bingo or the elderly."

Jasper finished up paying for gas and slid back into his seat. He tossed a pack of cigarettes into Alice's lap and changed his station back. "Don't say I never gave you anything, Al." She smiled up at him and handed off the rest of the joint to his waiting hand. I could do with a few more hits, but I wasn't going to beg their shit off of them, so I sat back to enjoy the scenery.

It was so strange how we already felt like old friends. Maybe it was the weed, but I felt like we were getting along really well. I half expected it to be an awkward reunion with Jasper, but he treated me like we hadn't had an 11 year break between visits. And Alice was being pretty cool, too. If this was any indication of what Forks would be like, I was already okay with it.

We pulled up in front of a modern looking hillside home set far back in the woods. I wouldn't have even known the road was there if Jasper hadn't turned the Urban Warrior down it. He parked in front of the garage and looked over his shoulder. "Ready for the awkward reunion?"

My eyelids were lazy and I gave him a half smile as I slid out of the car. I grabbed my messenger bag and two of my suitcases and headed up the stone staircase to the practically all glass house. I guess it could be all glass. It was surrounded by woods. Not like anyone would be peeping in at you. They'd have a bit of a hike. There weren't even any blinds on the windows. Jasper pushed ahead of me with my last suitcase and pushed the door open. We both filed in behind him to the smell of something baking. Alice nudged me with her elbow and mouthed, "Good luck."

Mrs. Witlock came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a red towel. Before I could put my bags down, she'd pulled me into a tight hug. "It's so great to see you, Edward. I can't even believe you're tall enough for me to hug without bending down! Here." She held me away from her. "Let Jasper take you up to your room. It's sort of a blank canvas right now, but we can get you whatever you need. You look exhausted. It must have been a hard couple of weeks for you."

She actually seemed sympathetic. Did my parents even tell her why I was here? They must have. I nodded at her and hoisted my bags up again. "Thanks, Aunt Helen, I really appreciate you letting me come stay with you guys." Jasper and Alice headed up the staircase to my left and I followed. Jasper just pointed down the end of the hall and he and Alice slipped off into his bedroom on the opposite end.

I blinked as I kicked open my bedroom door. It was small, but it was on the corner of the house. Two sides were floor to ceiling glass looking out over a river and trees as far as I could see. There was a deck and one panel of glass was actually a door. I wouldn't have even noticed if I couldn't see the deck through it. What a fucking change from the matchbox lot I lived on in California. The other wall was covered in floor to ceiling bookcases. A dresser was built into one side. My bed was to the left and the sheets were turned down. My parents had told me to call them when I got there safely, but I was sure they didn't mean it. I dropped down onto the bed and kicked off my shoes before curling up for a nap. I trusted Jasper would wake me up whenever he was heading out to meet his friends.

* * *

**I love the thought of Edward 'curling up' for a nap. Yum. Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews are like tiny blips of encouragement.**


	2. Of Cars and Trucks

**Woo! This chapter was fun. Two in one day! Don't get spoiled, now.**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I sat upright in bed and swallowed hard to moisten my dry mouth. I rolled my neck a few times, and then left it lying on my shoulder as I reclined on my elbows. The house was eerily quiet. Those fuckers better not have left without me. I rolled off of the bed with a groan and shuffled into the hallway. I couldn't hear any movement anywhere. Jasper's door at the end of the hall was open and I could see band posters hung at angles all over his room. Who buys a poster for Rascal Flatts? Gross Texans, that's who. I reached behind my head and scratched at my scalp.

"Jasper?" There was no answer from anywhere. I turned back around to go into my room and maybe just spend tonight unpacking, but there was a note stabbed to my door with a pocket knife. Oh, how classy. I pulled the knife out and folded it, sticking it in my pocket.

_Call me when you wake up._

_-Jasper_

I shuffled back to my room and picked my cell up off the desk. I dialed his number and got the annoying recorded lady telling me I must first dial a one or zero. I redid my dial and held the phone against my ear with my shoulder while I looked through all the books on my shelves.

The fucker finally picked up the phone and he was ridiculously wasted. "Hay, Eddie. Alice din'd wanna wake y'up, so. But. We arranged a sweet ride fer ya to git you here. So. Sit tight and I'll send 'em out to the house. We're all chillin' at Rosalie's 'cause her parents have a basement and –"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Thanks for everything, Jasper." I hung up on him and tossed the phone onto my wrinkled bedspread. I shoved the book back onto the shelf and shuffled out into the upstairs bathroom.

It felt great to shower off all of the plane funk and sleep sweat. I shook my head and water droplets flung everywhere. I mussed it up a bit and then did jazz hands at myself in the mirror with a blank expression. While brushing my teeth, the doorbell rang. I kept the brush in my mouth and wrapped a towel around my waist to go answer. It was probably my ride. They'd have to wait.

At the top of the stairs I found an intercom system. Couldn't be that hard to use. I pushed the button labeled 'TALK' and leaned in close.

"Hey, are you my ride?"

A female voice answered me, which surprised me a bit. "I could be. I suppose it depends on what you mean by ride."

I could almost feel her sarcasm grabbing at me through the mesh intercom speaker. I laughed and pushed the button again. "Well, I just got out of the shower, so you can come on in and wait." I went back to brushing my teeth and as I was rinsing, I heard the doorbell, then the intercom. I ran back out to the staircase and pushed the button.

"Did you say something?"

"Yeah, the door's locked, moron." I heard someone else bark a short laugh right before she released her button.

"Oh. Hm, hang on. I think this thing has a button to buzz you in…" I stepped back and looked at the panel. No, apparently it didn't. I took the stairs two at a time, holding my towel up around my waist and threw the locks on the door.

When I opened it, there was a short little brown haired girl with a tall blond. The short one eyed me and the tall one flicked a cigarette into the bushes and pretended she didn't notice I was standing in the doorway with just a towel on. The little brown one spoke up first.

"Good evening, Edward Cullen. We are Rosalie Hale," she jabbed her thumb at the tall blond, "and Bella Swan," here she poked herself in the chest, "your chauffeurs to the party this evening. It's a pleasure to meet you. We are here on business, however, and will need you to put pants on. At least for now."

I glanced down at my towel and smiled back up at her. "You'll have to wait a minute. I just got out of the shower. I didn't realize you guys lived so close." It was pitch black out the door behind them, so I stepped aside to let them wait in the foyer. They both stepped in. Bella's jeans were frayed at the bottoms and practically enveloped her tiny feet. Rosalie's fuckme heels made a loud clicking on the hardwoods as she walked to the kitchen like she owned the place. I figured she'd been here before, so I didn't try to stop her or anything.

Bella seated herself on the bench and kicked her legs out in front of her, leaning back on her palms. I went back up the stairs one at a time, now. I didn't want my junk to go flying out in front of anyone it shouldn't. I swung a suitcase up onto my bed and grabbed a black t-shirt, shoving my arms through the holes and slipping it over my head. I tossed my towel into a corner by the closet and pulled on the same jeans and belt I wore on the plane. I slipped my feet back into my converse and grabbed at all of my necessary items. Keys, phone, wallet, and a final hair check and I was down the stairs.

Rosalie was sitting on the bench next to Bella as I walked down the stairs to them. It felt like I should be wearing a prom dress and they should be standing at the bottom of the stairs with a rose for me or something. I did a little twirl at the end of the staircase and the girls laughed.

"Where's Mrs. Whitlock," Rose asked me.

I shrugged and pulled the door open for her. "Got me. I just woke up."

"I just figured she'd have had some baked goods sitting out. She always does." Ah. That explains the kitchen raid.

"Not tonight. Maybe I killed her baking spirit already."

Rosalie laughed and Bella bounded down the stone steps ahead of us. She slipped on some moss, but caught her balance as I reached out instinctively to steady her, even though she was at least 5 feet from me. Rosalie took the stairs more slowly and I made sure to grab my spare key before locking the door behind me.

Bella was in the driver's seat of a ridiculously old, red truck, honking the horn. It honked maybe one time for every 4 pushes. Rosalie gestured for me to slide in first, so I did. She climbed in after me and shut the door and we all relaxed against each other. Bella reached down for the gear shift and looked over at me. I was straddling it. She wiggled her eyebrows at me and winked.

Oh, Jesus. This was going to be too easy. Before the party was over, I could nearly guarantee that I'd have her straddling me. I could almost feel my fists wrapped up in her long, dark hair. Rosalie rolled her eyes like she thought we were immature and lit up a cigarette, rolling down her window slightly.

"So, Edward. We don't know a whole lot about you. Just that you're Jasper's long lost cousin who used to eat ants. And, oh yeah, you kept getting caught by the law." Bella glanced over at me with a smile as we barreled down the narrow dirt driveway. Maybe she should keep her eyes on the road. And I think she only had one working headlight.

"Jesus, that story gets around fast, doesn't it?"

"Well, Jasper told us about you when he got back from his last visit with your family all those years ago." She pretended to wax nostalgic and let her eyes get all glassy before we fishtailed out onto the main road.

My hands gripped my knees a bit tighter and I pulled myself off of Rosalie's side of the car back towards the middle. "Jesus, Bella. Who taught you to drive?"

"My dad. He's the chief of police." She looked over at me and her eyes looked a little crazed, I thought.

Rosalie piped in, talking as smoke puffed out of her mouth. "Yeah, Bella thinks she can get away with anything sine Daddy will always bail her out. His little girl is perrrfect."

Bella smirked over my shoulder at Rose and made a sharp turn onto another road I never would have known existed. "Does everyone here live in a fucking compound? Haven't any of you ever watched any slasher movies? Whole families die out here in places like this, alone and isolated."

Bella slowed down a bit since this driveway was a bit rocky. "What's the matter, LA? Can't handle a little danger?"

I was quickly meeting my match in this girl. I shifted slightly to get my crotch away from her hand because one accidental brush and I was going to bone this girl in her truck while her friend watched.

"I can handle it, I just don't think you can. I mean, you're driving like a maniac. That little fishtail back there? That's just dangerous if you don't know what you're doing." I looked over at Rosalie and then back at Bella who both started talking at the same time.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and tossed her cigarette out the window saying, "Oh, God. Here we go again."

Bella looked enraged and her eyes flashed fire in the dim light of her dashboard components. Her foot was heavier on the peddle. "Oh, so you're saying a chick can't possibly know how to drive a car with as much skill as… who? You?" She laughed and whipped the car to the left towards a large clearing of trees.

I crashed into Rosalie who was squished against the door, her arm hanging out the window as if she'd been through this one hundred times before. Bella jerked the wheel hard to the right and the back end started to slide. She corrected exactly the right amount and the truck evened out, circling once around the meadow. Mud and tall grass was flying up into the air.

"Okay, okay, I wasn't saying you, particularly, Bella, Jesus!" I was holding onto the dashboard so I didn't slam into either of them. Bella wasn't finished.

She slammed the brakes on when we were in the middle of the field and looked over at Rosalie. Rosalie waved a hand at her passively and Bella smiled. She turned the wheel all the way to the left and slammed the shifter into reverse. "Hold on, LA." I did.

She pushed the clutch down, floored the accelerator and then took her foot off the clutch. I flew forward as the truck lurched backwards, catching myself before my head hit the windshield. The front wheels started to slide and we were doing a reverse brodie around the back wheels of the truck. If her truck wasn't so old already, I'd be screaming at her to stop for the sake of her ride. I had to hand it to her, though. That bitch knew what she was doing. Even I'd never done this in a front wheel drive. We finally came to a stop and she dropped her hands to her lap to stare at me. Her fingernails were short, and she had chipped black paint on them.

"So, got anything else you'd like to comment on, LA?"

I stared at her, wide eyed with lust and awe, and shook my head.

"Good. Let's get to the party."

She pulled out of the meadow and headed back down the gravel driveway. I was well aware of every part of my body that was touching a part of hers as we bounced along. My Sassy Speed Queen Washington Lust Object. Ungh. I closed my eyes in the dark cab and didn't stop myself from playing a one-sided game of Jello around the turns she took too tightly.

* * *

**Reviewwww! **


	3. Of Cigs and Sluts

**I couldn't get this chapter right. I erased the entire chapter three times and I don't want to tell you how many starts I erased. So here it is. And sorry it's so fucking late, but Bellsouth dicked me around for quite a while and I was off the internet waiting for them to get their act together.**

**

* * *

  
**

**EPOV**

Bella's truck announced itself as we pulled up to the back of Rosalie's house. Everyone turned around to watch us emerge from the cloud of dust. Rosalie was the first to fall out of the truck and she wandered off without saying anything to either of us. Bella and I piled out next and a few kids were walking towards us. One had his hair gelled up in white blonde spikes. That poor kid probably moved from California years ago and never realized that things had fucking changed. I nudged Bella with my elbow and nodded at the advancing group.

"The blonde one's from California?" I asked her and glanced back up at the kid.

"Who, Mike? Yeah. He moved here years ago. He's old news. Don't worry, your status as hot new toy isn't threatened," she said, laughing and waved at Mike as we passed right by him. I'm pretty sure he was expecting Bella to stop for him, but she breezed by so I stuck beside her. When we were far enough away, she glanced over her shoulder.

"Jesus. Don't give that kid a hand job. He'll follow you around like a Golden Retriever," she laughed and pulled a cigarette out from behind her left ear.

I looked back over my shoulder, too, then back at Bella. You've got to be fucking kidding me. She engaged in sexual activity with that guy?

"I'll keep that in mind in case he propositions me. Any idea where Jasper is?" I asked.

"We're headed to the pool house. We've been down there all night. Emmett is bogarting the best liquor and we're avoiding the people we have to see every day for the next year once school starts," she said, exhaling a fast breath of smoke. I nodded and caught her staring at a group of kids hunkered together beside a keg. One of them looked up at her and waved. She gave a half-hearted smile back and kept walking.

"So you're the cop's daughter out drunk driving and picking up young men you don't know in your shitty truck?" I laughed at her and put my arm around her shoulder, hoping the little fucks that kept staring at Bella would see. "You remind me of home."

She smiled up at me and we walked down the steps towards the pool together. Towering, mossy trees surrounded the whole pool area. I could hear an owl hooting and the loud music of the party was nearly drowned out. There was a massive, screened-in gazebo structure to the right and as we headed there, her arm slipped around my waist.

There was a loud laugh from the gazebo and Jasper came stumbling out the screen door with his arms wide open.

"Hey, you made it," he said, and his speech was even slower now that he was stoned _and_ drunk. Alice flitted out the door before it closed and she smiled slowly at us, glancing down at Bella's arm wrapped tightly around me.

"Yeah, yeah, let's drink. I don't want to think about Monday," Bella said and waved her free hand towards the gazebo. She flicked her cigarette ash into the pool and Rosalie shrieked from behind the gazebo's screen.

"Bitch! That's my fucking pool! Find an ash tray you lazy cunt. Jesus Christ."

"What do you want me to do, get the fucking net? It's ASHES, Rose. It's no worse than what falls in from these goddamn trees!"

Rosalie huffed in the dark and someone with a deep voice was whispering.

"Hey, Em. Shut the fuck up for me, okay?" Bella tugged my waist and we walked towards the gazebo. Alice and Jasper fell in step beside us.

"Oh, did you know the Res kids are here again?" Bella asked. "I saw them when we were walking down here from the truck. Crazy shit how they can sneak themselves up to our shindigs but wont let us come down to theirs, huh? Not that I want to go to theirs, I just don't want them to think they are welcome here," Bella said and threw the screen door open. It slammed against the wall.

Rosalie was smoking and straddling a football player on a lawn chair. I noticed he had no neck.

I let go of Bella's shoulders so we could get into the door and she headed for a wet bar at the back of the room. Jasper edged in beside me and gestured at the meaty looking character positioned under Rosalie.

"Emmett, this is Edward. Edward, Emmett."

Emmett's hand shot up and he waved at me before placing it back on Rosalie's hip. I returned his wave, but he wasn't looking at me anymore.

Bella sauntered back over to me with two tumblers.

"You look like a Jack and Coke kind of guy," she said and put one in my hand.

"Right now I'm a whatever works kind of guy, so thanks," I said and swallowed my first gulp. It was kind of uncomfortable, being thrown into this group of people just because I was related to Jasper.

"So, how many kids from the reservation are here, Bella?" Emmett piped up.

Bella slumped onto a sofa that looked like it should be inside the mansion, not being used as fucking pool furniture, and wiggled her hand back and forth. "I'd say six or seven. The usual ones."

Rosalie looked over at Bella and smiled, but it didn't look friendly. "If someone hadn't slept with Jake Black, maybe they wouldn't think they were welcome here, Bella."

Bella seemed unphased and I just stood there watching the exchange, sipping my shit.

"Well, I was young and immature. Two or three times. I can't remember," she laughed and snorted, raising her glass in mock toast. "To being young and immature two or three times," she said, and then she gulped the rest of the glass. I was the only other one to raise my glass to her.

I was beginning to see a pattern with this girl. In just the short walk from the truck to the pool house there were two guys we'd seen that she had fucked around with. The chances that I would be getting laid tonight were high. It'd be nice to not wait a fucking week, having to do the whole seduction and romancing shit just to get one night of an anxiety ridden girl with body hang ups underneath me. Bella seemed rather comfortable with herself. Those girls were always more fun. Way more willing to do kinky shit.

Bella glanced at me and I downed the rest of my glass. We both walked to the bar for a refill. She beat me to it and I walked up behind her. I weaved my arm under hers and put my glass on the counter for her to fill up. She didn't even flinch when I leaned my head down and placed my cheek against hers, my hand on her stomach, as she poured Jack into both glasses. She grabbed her glass without adding anything else except ice cubes and I followed suit.

Jasper coughed behind us and I pulled away, but Bella reached behind her and grabbed my belt buckle with absolute fucking precision, pulling me back against her.

I was in. I was so fucking in.

Jasper arched his eyebrow at me when I turned back around and infinitesimally shook his head at me. Alice was looking away towards the pool and Rosalie wasn't even looking at anyone. I arched my eyebrow back at Jasper and Alice finally broke out into a smile that seemed like it was trying to break up the tension that had suddenly descended on everyone. Everyone except Bella, really.

Bella pulled my hand and headed towards the door. "Let's just go up to the party, Edward." No one said goodbye as we slipped out the door.

I trailed behind her hoping I didn't also seem like a Golden Retriever. At least I had better hair than Mike. Better than a Golden Retriever, too, actually. Bella was still gripping my four fingers in her little hand as we walked up the steps back to the party. We were quiet, holding our glasses and each other until she spun around and just pinned me up against the brick of the house. I was a little pissed because this was probably my favorite black shirt, but whatever. We were between the party and the pool, but could hear the music blasting. She stood up on her tiptoes and I was already hard for the second time that night. Her fingers slid up the side of my neck and weaved into my hair. I grabbed her around the waist with my free hand and pulled her closer to me. She leaned in and put her cheek against my cheek, her mouth by my ear.

"You really don't want to get involved in this, LA," she whispered in my ear.

"Yeah I saw Jasper trying to get that point across," I gasped out, surprised I could actually speak. I'd never really had a girl take charge that way. It was fucking sexy. And then warning me? I was hers.

"They don't really agree with my choices, but I'm having fun," she rasped and kissed my ear.

I tried to act nonchalont, like this shit happened to me every day. I raised my glass to my lips to take a gulp.

"I'd say your choices are fine, and if you want to fuck around with, say, me I'm not going to argue," I breathed into her neck.

She laughed lightly and continued to trail kisses around my neck and chin. She was pressed so hard against me, she must have felt everything. I was seconds away from slamming her backwards against the tree in the courtyard we were standing in when her hand snaked down my back and into my back pocket. She pulled out my pack of cigarettes and pushed herself away from me.

Then she offered one of my own damn cigarettes to me and put the pack in her own pocket. I cocked my head at her because that bitch just blatantly used me to get a pack of cigarettes. I mean, I know we're under age, but just ASK and maybe someone would buy a pack for you. I bet the cunt had never paid for a pack of cigarettes in her life.

So while I stood there holding the cigarette Bella had so graciously given me from my own pack of Turkish Royals with a stunned look on my face, Bella was walking up through the little garden courtyard towards the party. I took a step in her direction, but looked back towards the pool house. My body was still in a state of arousal and it wanted to follow Bella and her delicious, crazy-driving, cigarette-thieving, sarcastic ass, but my brain was still shocked that she had actually just stolen my entire fucking pack of cigarettes. She never even glanced over her shoulder at me before she disappeared around the corner of the house, so I ran my hand through my hair and walked back to the fucking pool house.

It felt like a hangman march. I knew they were all going to talk about her now that she was gone. They'd probably tell me what I already knew. She's a slutty little whore who fucks for cigarettes and alcohol and I'd join in with my new story of how she used her seduction and charm on me. But I'd be keeping my eye on the garden path in case she came back. I'm not going to fucking chase her, but I'll get what I want eventually. And as pissed as I was that I was just completely left standing alone in a courtyard by some chick on my first night in town, I was calculating ways to get her to bed. I was plotting revenge and sex at the same time. I wasn't sure if I wanted to punch something or smoke my cigarette.

I walked back down the brick steps to the pool house and the talking I heard from the gazebo died down with an uncomfortable cough as they saw me. I raised my hand into the blackness they were sitting in and figured I'd start off the inevitable conversation as I walked back through the screen door.

"I get it. She's a shifty bitch."


	4. Of Fights and Fcks

**Thank you for all the reviews! It's hard to find time to write between work and the new puppy. Puppies are like furry, adorable time sucks. I can't imagine having children. You can't put those in a crate and go downtown for 4 hours.**

**Here's your warning. Some sex near the end of this chap. And Bella's fucking crazy. I love this Bella.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"So, Jasper," I started as I sat down on a table. I grabbed a cigarette from someone's pack. "Why the fuck would you send a hot chick to come get me from the house if you knew she was a crazy whore?"

Jasper looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression. "Sort of like a… Welcome Home present, maybe," he smiled and nodded. Alice rolled her eyes at him and tilted her head at me.

"She's not that bad, Edward. She just likes to have fun. It's just sex. It's not like she's out doing crack or anything," she said, and her face immediately whitened and then turned red. "I didn't mean… I mean," she mumbled at her hands and Emmett snickered in the background.

I smiled ruefully. "I'm not that bad, Alice. I'm just having fun. It's just crack. It's not like I'm doing heroine or… steroids." I threw in the last one because that neckless wonder behind me was really fucking annoying, and I kind of felt bad for smarting off to Alice. She was all dainty and tiny and she HAD tried to gloss over the situation at the airport. But I didn't know her. Maybe she really did think of me like that. She didn't know me, either, anyway. Tensions were high. I was probably just fucking overreacting, but I'd never been good at diffusing shit.

I dropped the cigarette I was twirling between my fingers and as I bent to pick it up, I felt a gust of wind over my head, then felt the weight of a massive body fall onto my back. I leaned forward further and Emmett toppled to the ground as Alice and Jasper jumped off the couch and out of the way.

"WHAT the FUCK, man?" I was standing now, staring down at Emmett as he jumped to his feet, glaring daggers at me. I hadn't even heard him move from the chair, and I was a bit amazed.

"Is this about the steroids remark, because you're really not helping yourself here. I was just joking, but now I'm thinking it's probably true."

He swung at me again and Alice screamed. Jasper grabbed at his arm like it would help and he stepped between us as I jumped out of the way.

"Rosalie, a little help, please," Jasper grunted, still holding Emmett at bay.

Rosalie sighed and flipped her hair off her shoulders. "I don't know, he's been insulting everyone ever since he got here. Maybe he needs a good beating."

Alice and Jasper screamed together, this time. "ROSALIE!"

I was standing off in a far corner, actually a little concerned for my life because I really couldn't take the guy on. Rosalie finally stood up to soothe the fucking beast. I was contemplating grabbing a chair to hold in front of me lion tamer style, but she calmed him down with a few words and her hand on his crotch. I glanced around. Awkward, anyone? She mouthed something to Jasper, who let go of Emmett and walked over to me with Alice trailing behind again.

"We're going to head up to the house to make sure no one's upstairs stealing shit or puking on the carpets," Jasper said, and I knew he didn't mean just Alice and him. He meant I was coming, too. Not that I had any intention of staying in the pool house with just Emmett and his girl anyway. Somehow I doubted the hand-on-crotch technique would work as well for me if I used it to try to calm him down.

"Yeah, no problem. I wouldn't mind if you pointed out who you buy your weed from, either. I'd like to be introduced," I hastily pulled open the door and we all walked out under the trees.

"It's Bella," Jasper said.

My eyes darted to the path, but there was no one there. I turned back to look at Jasper, confused.

"Bella supplies. Not everyone, just her closest friends," he shrugged his shoulders at me. "There are other people, too, but hers is the best."

Alice nodded, bouncing on the balls of her feet as we walked. She leaped up onto Jasper's back and I thought maybe he hadn't even felt it. He casually reached back to support her and the party came into full view. I quickly scanned for Bella, realizing how fucking pathetic I was, but not caring.

"Does she sleep with everyone or is she just a fucking tease?" I questioned.

Jasper looked momentarily uncomfortable, but his sedate demeanor came back quickly and he half smiled at me.

"I think she just likes all the attention. You know how that is, right?" He winked at me. Fucking prick.

"Yeah. I think you just called me a man whore, but I'm going to let it go because we're family." Usually someone taking a shot at my... easy nature would piss me off, but he was my cousin and family can joke with family. Even if you haven't seen them since you were making and regularly consuming mud pies.

Alice snorted and covered her mouth as she laughed.

"I think Bella likes you, Edward. I think you give her a run for her money and she likes that," she said as she slid off of Jasper's back. He pulled open the door to the basement and we pushed past the crowd and up the stairs to do a perimeter check.

I thought back to the girl who pinned me against the house just thirty minutes earlier. "I'd say she's giving me a run for my-" I stopped and sucked in a breath. The upstairs of Rosalie's house was fucking pristine. Everything was white. When Jasper closed the door there wasn't even a ghost of a sound from the chaos downstairs. There was a loud bark and the jingle of tags as three perfectly groomed white dogs ran up to us. They circled our legs, jumping up and down frantically. I grunted and tried to toe them away from me gently, but those fuckers were persistent. Jasper was petting one behind the ear as it stood on its back legs, tongue hanging out.

"Ah, so this is hell. Cerberus does exist," I deadpanned and toed one of the more persistent puffballs.

Alice laughed and we stumbled through the house with the dogs around our ankles. If anyone was fucking around in any of the rooms up here, they had fair warning that someone was coming. We didn't find anyone downstairs, and as we passed the last room on the third floor, I was ready to kick the fucking dogs down the stairs. I'd tripped twice and my jeans were covered in long white hairs.

"How the fuck do we get out of here? I'm about to be on PETA's most wanted list," I gestured towards the dogs and scratched the back of my head in frustration.

Jasper pointed up and Alice and I both looked up at the ceiling.

I looked back at Jasper with narrowed eyes and raised my eyebrows. "Are you really considering checking the fucking attic? If someone's up there stealing heirlooms, I say let them."

Jasper smirked and tucked a strand of his hair back behind his ear. "I'm saying we go sit on the widow's walk and watch the party."

He was already lifting Alice up onto his shoulders so she could grab the handle to the door in the ceiling. Maybe from that angle I could get a better idea of what Bella's game was. And I could really use a cigarette. I hadn't had a chance to smoke the stolen one before Emmett attacked me from behind like a fucking pussy.

"Yeah, alright, whatever," I said as I took a step back out of their way. Alice was nearly at the handle and her shirt was riding up. Her jeans were low slung and I looked away before Jasper caught me staring. With a loud crash, the door to the attic banged open, stairs sliding all the way down. Jasper caught Alice and fell backwards out of the way. I jumped back, narrowly missing one of the puffy dogs. In return for not stepping on it, the little fucker bit my ankle. I shrieked like no man ever should and kicked my foot. The dog slid across the hardwoods and came back full force.

I broke for the shaky wooden stairs just as the dog leaped at me again.

"FUCK OFF, HOLY CHRIST!" I clung to the stairs, hanging upside down, most likely gushing blood and tried to swing my body around to the right side of the ladder.

Of course Jasper and Alice were dissolved in laughter. Lots of help. I snaked my arm through the stairs, probably getting fiberglass all in my skin and lifted myself through the rungs to the right side. My back scraped across a metal bar and I hissed as I pulled my legs through. Alice climbed up after me, but I was already at the top fishing for my cell phone in my pants pockets.

"Are you calling Whine One One, Ed?" Jasper said, throwing his head back in laughter. I sneered at him and examined my ankle with the light from my cell phone.

"No, it's okay. I was only robbed by a crazy chick and mauled by a dog on my first day here. It's fine. No need to worry about me, you fucker. I've probably got rabies, now," I said and twisted my leg to get a better look. Not even a fucking drip of blood. So, possibly the scream was a bit excessive. The little dog was growling at the bottom of the stairs and his two buddies flanked the ladder. I pointed at them menacingly, for good measure, and Alice pulled up the stairs with a loud bang.

Alice's voice came from somewhere close by in the cramped, dark attic. "You okay, really?" I felt her hand on my arm and I swallowed. One thousand hormone-filled scenarios of Alice and I reeled through my mind before I caught myself.

"I'm fine," I said. "My sock will soak up the bleeding." There was no need for them to know that the dog didn't even break the skin.

The light flickered on and Jasper was across the room. He pulled open a wooden door, revealing a spiral staircase. Alice dropped her hand from my arm and I watched her step delicately across the tiny beams. I followed, trying really fucking hard not to step on the insulation and fall through the ceiling.

The staircase wound up onto the roof and I could feel the wind rushing down at me. Jasper and then Alice emerged onto the roof. I stepped out after them and shut the door behind me. It was beautiful, actually. Alice had a tight hold on Jasper's hand and she looked up at the stars. Jasper stared at her, and I walked towards the other end of the narrow walkway to give them some privacy.

My hand reached up to my hair to grab the cigarette I'd shoved behind my ear earlier. Nothing was there. I'd probably lost it in the vicious dog attack. With a sigh, I put my hands on the low railing, leaning down to look at the heads of the kids below me. The party was a huge cacophony of voices, music, and screams, but it was distant. There was nothing like this in LA. The trees and the plants. Everything was alive. I tilted my head, listening intently to pick out the sound of crickets or tree frogs or cicadas or something I'd heard of but never actually heard before.

Instead of chirping, though, I heard moaning. Close moaning. I glanced over at Jasper and Alice. Alice was on her tip toes whispering to Jasper, but they weren't moaning. I turned and looked down to the far end of the widow's walk. It was empty, but the top of a chimney was sticking up about ten feet from where I was standing.

Someone was fucking on the roof. And they had no idea we were even here. I walked towards the sounds and folded my arms as I stepped around the chimney.

I don't know what I was expecting, but I was not prepared to see Bella pinned against the brick by some kid with his pants around his ankles. Her legs were around his waist and her hair was sticking to the bricks behind her. His hands were on her thighs, supporting her, and her nails were digging into his shoulders. She was the one fucking moaning. He was grunting quietly.

They still hadn't seen me. I could walk away and pretend it never happened, but if they saw me walking away from their session, I'd be embarrassed. Like I caught them and was trying to give them some decency, and that wasn't really my nature. If I stayed, I could harass her about it. I leaned against the railing and kept my arms folded. I wished I had a fucking cigarette right now, not because of the sex, but to give me something to do with my hands.

I glanced over at Jasper and Alice and they were not even aware I existed anymore. When I looked back at the peep show, Bella was staring directly at me through a curtain of her hair. I nearly fell off the fucking balcony. Normal people would tap out, scream, grab for clothing, anything except keep fucking going. She raised one of her hands above her head and grabbed the edge of the chimney, still staring at me. I stared back, but I was getting fucking uncomfortable. This girl was fucked up. I glanced away and scratched my nose. She threw her head back and whimpered softly.

That was it. I stood up and headed back for the door. I didn't turn around when the guy yelled or when Bella laughed loudly. Jasper and Alice were staring at me, confused and I stalked in between them putting my hands up to stop the questions. They looked back at the chimney and Jasper hummed, then clapped his hands together.

"Was someone fucking up here the whole fucking time?" He was running down the narrow stairs to catch up with me. I was already trying to shove the attic stairs down.

"Bella is a fucked up chick, Jasper. Bella is fucked up. I don't even... I mean. I've done some crazy fucking shit, right? But. She's insane," I said, and disappeared down the ladder, not even caring about the crazy ass dogs that were probably waiting for my tasty ankle meat.

Jasper hopped down the stairs after me, but stopped at the bottom to help Alice down. He didn't bother to close the attic door as he followed me through the house.

"She was fucking some guy up there and when she saw me, she didn't even stop. She stared at me in the fucking face and kept riding him. Is that not something that unsettles you?" I asked, pointing my finger at myself first, and then at him.

Alice shrugged at me as Jasper ran his hand down the back of his neck. "Bella's just… Bella, man. I don't know. What do you want me to do, tell her to stop humping guys in locations you might show up in?"

I blinked at them.

"You're both fucked up, too," I said and stalked out the front door of the house onto the massive, springy front lawn. Jasper and Alice didn't follow.

Who was I kidding. I wasn't disgusted. I was fucking jealous.


	5. Of Sluts and Secrets

**Thank you millions for the reviews. They are my own personal brand of heroin. (See what I did there?) I adore them, really. They make me want to call into work and just write instead. Maybe I'll catch the flu or something…**

**

* * *

  
**

A few seconds after walking out the door, it dawned on me that I had no ride, no cigarettes, and no real knowledge of where the fuck I was. I turned back around and walked through the door to Alice and Jasper who were waiting for me. Alice's arms were crossed and Jasper was the picture of cool with his hands in his pockets. The dogs were standing behind them, peeking out, and eyeing me suspiciously.

"Back to the party, then?" Jasper said with a smile.

"I'd rather go home, but seeing as you're too shitfaced to drive me anywhere, I'll have to wait," I sighed like a little pussy. _Wah, wah. I want to go home at eleven at night because I was used and abused and also, I kind of need to jack off._

Jasper squished his lips up on the left side of his face and nodded. "So. Party it is, then! Alice, get this poor fucking sap some weed and let's go see about getting into some trouble."

Alice pulled a delicate, but severely tarnished silver cigarette case from her purse. She snapped it open and handed me a joint. I closed my eyes as I took it and mouthed thank you at the ceiling. Jasper was already strolling across the house with Alice right behind him when I opened my eyes. The three dogs were lined up in a row looking like some kind of marshmallow army. They didn't move when I took a step, so I picked up the pace and caught up with Alice just as they stepped outside the back door.

I lit the joint while walking and the bright flame momentarily blinded me. My arm collided with someone else's arm, but I didn't stop to apologize. In the sea of people that was now Rosalie's backyard, I assumed they wouldn't even notice anyway. As we walked, I puffed, enjoying the hazy state I was sinking into. I intended to save some of that shit for later since I couldn't afford to buy my own yet, but I smoked nearly the whole fucking thing by the time Jasper stopped walking. I collided with Alice's back and fumbled for the tiny end of my joint, trying to catch it before it plummeted into the grass. I lost it. I frowned at the grass for what seemed like minutes, but was probably only seconds before Jasper thrust a cup of beer under my nose.

"Drown your sorrows, man. Bella's not going to fuck you."

I looked up at him and took the beer, doing exactly as he suggested and saying nothing.

"I don't know, Jas. Bella's been unusual lately. She DID sleep with Jake more than once. She never does that."

That same uncomfortable expression from earlier crossed Jasper's face and lasted a little longer than last time. Maybe it was just my paranoia, but I eyed him up and down.

"Maybe she's settling down. Becoming a lady," he said with an easy smile.

"Ladies don't get fucked against chimneys. Slutty little whore girls do," I hissed and tossed my cup on the ground. "Dammit. I needed that cup."

Jasper reached over the shoulder of a blonde who was watching some emo kid pour a beer and grabbed me a new cup. The girl turned around and I actually recoiled in horror. She kind of looked like her face might actually have been hit with an ugly stick. She redefined the expression. Her eyes landed on me and she took the cup from the boy who was pouring it. He was slobbering all over her. I smoothed my shirt down and attempted to put a more natural look on my face as I reached over to pour myself another cup.

Her fingers touched my arm, gripping my bicep as she leaned in close. The music wasn't loud enough here that she had to be right up in my ear. I stared straight ahead as my cup filled, pretending I was concentrating on not filling it entirely with foam.

"You must be Edward. From LA. It's great to meet you. My name's Jessica!"

Her voice was punctuated with small gasps, like she had a cold, but she flicked her nose with her index finger and I gave her my full attention. A bit of beer ran over the edge of my cup before I stopped and stood upright. If she flicked her nose again, I would walk with her anywhere. Jasper and Alice were behind the girl making slashing motions across their necks. The emo boy who had been pouring the beer for her had his arms crossed, glaring at me.

"I am. It's nice to meet you, too, Jessica." We both stared at each other for a minute. She had to know why I was here and living with Jasper. She lived in this tiny hick town full of teenagers with nothing better to do than drugs and gossip. It had to have been a signal.

"Bella told me you were into cars… Want to come see mine?" She smiled at me and sniffed lightly. My fingers tightened on my cup. Her voice was horrific, her hair was too blonde, she had on a shit-ton of makeup and STILL looked like hell, but if she asked me to snort a line off of her somewhat squishy stomach I would do it just to get high. And then I'd lick it for good measure.

"Love to. Lead the way," I gestured for her to start walking and Jasper and Alice sighed behind her. I shrugged at them and followed Jessica through the dark.

She was parked way down the hill. As soon as we rounded a corner in the driveway, she pulled a small button bag out of her purse and held it up in front of me.

"I'll sell for one hundred dollars. The whole rest of the bag," she said and wiggled it a bit.

"You're going to charge me? Jessica, can't we work something out?" I sighed and slipped my arm around her waist. She purred a little and dropped the bag in her purse.

"I usually don't do that," she glanced sideways at me and I smiled.

Willing myself not to look at her face, I dipped my head and kissed her neck gently.

"I think you want to work with me," I breathed and pulled away slightly, stopping us in the driveway with my arm still around her waist. It was easier in the dark since I couldn't see her features, but I still lifted my full cup to my lips and chugged it. Liquid courage. I tossed it behind me and wrapped my other arm around her, pulling her against me. She was giggling and twisting her head away, but I put my hand behind her head and turned her to look at me. It occurred to me that what I was doing was probably more despicable than Bella banging some drunk bastard against a chimney, but I couldn't find it in me to care at that moment.

"I just don't have any money right now, Jess." She was staring up at my eyes as I massaged her neck. "If you could just help me out this once, I promise I'll make it up to you right now." I leaned in again to kiss her neck and she willingly tilted her head to let me. I kind of felt sleazy right then, with my lips on the neck of some ugly bitch just to get high. And even though it was a short fucking high, I still enjoyed how much better I felt about myself after snorting a line of it. The pull was always there. So here I was seducing my drug.

Jessica sighed loudly and thrust her hand into her purse. Her fingers came out clutching the baggie and I ran my hand down her arm to take it from her hand. She bit my lip hard and I tried to back away.

"Not so fast, asshole. We'll take it together first, and then you can pay me back," she said and I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, trying to see if she broke the skin. I was beyond angry, but I wasn't about to fuck up my chances by doing something stupid.

"Yeah," was all I could manage to say as she led me over to a car and opened the bag, spilling its contents onto the hood. I was itching to grab my now-useless bank card and cut myself a large portion, but I respected that this was still hers. It was probably the only ounce of respect I'd shown her. She was tapping her own card on the hood and ran her tongue down the edge she'd used to separate two lines.

I gave her a raised eyebrow and sighed, taking the card from her and using the other side to split mine into two lines. "Maybe your nose is big enough to take a line that big. How long have you even been doing this?" I handed her back the card and reached into her purse, angry now. This was taking too long. I grabbed a Bic pen and pulled the end off with my teeth, spitting it onto the ground. I shook the ink out of it and ripped the tip off, again with my teeth.

"Do you have a knife?" I demanded. She shook her head and I tossed the empty pen to the ground. "You are so fucking unprepared. Drag me down here and then fuck with me? Was that your plan? Christ."

She looked nervous, but I didn't register it as I leaned over the hood, held my left nostril closed, and snorted the first line of fine white powder. The familiar burn and the drip that started in the back of my throat made me feel on top of the world. I paused only for a moment before I sucked up the second line. Sniffing and massaging my nose, I breathed out through my mouth. My heart was racing. I hummed through my clenched teeth and turned to Jessica who was dismantling a tampon. I guessed she was going to use the tube. Fine idea, if you were up for shoving tampons up your nose. I licked my finger and ran it over the first faint line, massaging my gums with it, then repeated with the second line. I grabbed Jessica's head in my hand. Her cheeks pushed forward and she looked up at me, startled.

"Thank you," I said and pressed my lips to hers. I released her head and walked back up the driveway with a new spring in my step. I felt like I was the only person in the world who mattered. I could do anything. I could have anything. Anyone. My eyes were scanning the crowd for Bella. No one was talking to me and I felt kind of invincible as I pushed past my new classmates, searching now for anyone I recognized. I pulled out my iPhone and glanced at the time. Twelve thirty. The party was still going strong. I meandered through the crowd, dodging people like they were weave poles as I made my way back to the pool house.

My face was flushed, but not from the humid evening. No one was in the pool house. I blinked into the darkness and turned slowly in a circle. My eyes didn't feel like they were keeping up with my vision, and everything had motion blur as I turned back towards the steps.

"The fuck is everyone?" I mused out loud. My fist was clenching and unclenching in my pocket and I finally closed it around my phone again. I dialed Jasper and listened to the ringing. It seemed to go on forever before his voice mail answered. I grunted in disapproval and dialed again. My free hand went to my hair and I ran it through in frustration. I let my head fell back to look at the roof of the house, but no one was visible.

I was twitchy and couldn't keep my hands off my face as I walked back towards the party, still dialing Jasper. Every time it was voice mail. I had no other fucking numbers. I didn't know who here even knew Jasper. Jesus Christ. In frustration, and in bad judgment, I tossed my phone at the ground. It went dark and I left it lying there on the bricks. Someone came at me, laughing and pointing at my phone and I smiled back, not really listening. I walked past him and then realized who it was. The kid who was hovering over Jessica earlier.

"Ah, hey," I said as I turned back around to him. He was picking my phone up off of the ground. "Where's Jessica?"

The expression I'd mistaken for laughter seconds earlier was actually a bit sadistic looking. He was laughing, but not with me. I didn't have time for this. I guess he held grudges.

"Look, man, I'm just trying to get home. I can't find anybody. I didn't fuck your girlfriend and I'm not going to. I just want to ask her a question," I was holding my hands out with my palms facing him. "My name's Edward."

"Ben. And she's not my girlfriend yet. She's back at her car. She wont talk to me and I can bet she wont talk to you, asshole," he taunted.

I smiled passively at him and headed back through the party towards the driveway. What a fucking night. This was the most disjointed, aggravating night I'd ever experienced. Nothing was going smoothly for me. I should have stayed home and unpacked, but I got fucking cocky, as usual. It started off right. It started off with hot girls and drugs and went downhill fast. I guess hot girls and drugs could do that. Now I was walking back through a party I'd never even really attended to a fuckugly chick I'd have to beg for a ride home. Possibly do more than beg. I don't know if I had it in me to bang her for a ride, but after my little stunt earlier, and my smashed phone, it was looking like I was probably going to have to.

I rubbed the back of my neck and pushed through the last group of people. A few were walking towards their cars ahead of me and I kept my distance. I didn't know which car was Jessica's, since we'd never made it that far, so I was looking through windshields to try and find her. What felt like a fucking mile later, I spotted her sitting behind the wheel of a Jeep crying her damn eyes out. What a fucking mess. She looked like hell. I almost kept walking, hoping I'd make it home before morning, but she spotted me.

I lifted my hand in a halfhearted wave and walked around to the passenger side. She clicked the automatic locks down and scowled at me. _Turn on the charm, Cullen._

"Jessica, look. I'm really sorry. That was stupid of me to treat you that way. It'd just been a while and I've been drinking, and I had no right to use you like that," I said, cupping my hands around my eyes and peering at her through the tinted window. I was staring at her hair instead of her face because my stomach felt a bit uneasy already.

Her squinty little eyes stared back at me full of tears and hope. God, I was such a dick. I smiled my best "I'm a prick, but you want me" smile and her finger twitched to unlock the doors. I grinned and pulled the door open, hopping in beside her.

"Edward, you owe me," was all she said as she started the car. I reached over and played with her hair a little to try and appease her, but not disgust myself. Fall Out Boy blared from her stereo and I pretty much had to swallow down my vomit.

"I know. I'm an ass. It's something I'm working on. Thanks for giving me a second chance," I scratched my face again and turned down the radio to a more manageable level. "Would you mind dropping me off at Jasper's house? I can't get him on his fucking phone. I think he's ignoring me for ditching him earlier."

She smiled and looked over at me for a second, but it was long enough for the tires of her Jeep to run off the side of the road slightly. She jerked the wheel back and focused her attention back on driving and I pulled my hand away from her hair to put on my seat belt. I didn't want to insult her and have her wreck the car in a rage, but I was glad it was a short fucking ride back to Jasper's. We passed Bella's truck on the way out and I cocked my head, wondering why I hadn't seen her.

She made small talk and told me all about herself. I didn't have to say much to keep her going, which was really nice, because I had nothing in common with her at all.

She was telling me about her favorite movie when we turned down Jasper's driveway. I could barely see the porch lights through the trees. I looked over at Jessica and she looked like she was waiting for me to say something, so I nodded enthusiastically and smiled.

"So cool! I can't believe you lived that close to famous people," she trilled and kept right on talking. Whatever.

I nearly jumped out of the car before she stopped in front of the house. Jasper's car was parked in the driveway, not the garage. Jessica was talking and I was trying to shut the door without being too rude. I at least needed to have her as an emergency contact, so I couldn't fuck this up too badly.

"Hey, I'll call you later once I get a new phone, okay? See you Monday, right?" I asked, nodding through the crack I'd left open in her door. She nodded back and opened her mouth, but I cut her off again. "Awesome. Talk to you later. Thanks for the ride."

I shut the door and jogged up the stone steps to the house. It was dark inside and I fished for my key in my pocket. Once it hit the lock, there was a scramble on the other side of the door. I swung the door open and someone mumbled 'shit' and two sets of footsteps took off up the stairs.

"It's just me, guys. We'll talk in the morning, Jasper, you fucking douchebag," I said and searched for a light switch along the walls. When I found it, I flicked it on and there was no one there.

I headed for the stairs, taking them two at a time. I was going to spend the rest of the night unpacking, but first I had to piss. I was already undoing my belt when I swung open the bathroom door and flicked on the light.

I stared straight ahead at the mirror in front of me. Standing behind the door to my left, reflected in the mirror, were Jasper and Bella, naked, and clutching their clothes to their chests.

* * *

**Oohhhhh. Poor guy. Four naked people in one night. And none of them are with him. Review! I hope you guys are liking this. :)  
**


End file.
